Abrazos de Media Noche
by xairany
Summary: Kagome cansada de esperar a que Inuyasha la vea no solamente como la reencarnacion de kikyo o una amiga y siempre salga en busqueda de su antiguo amor se aleja del grupo buscando olvidarlo y encontrar el amor... tal vez un Lord de cabellos plateados y mirada fria le pueda ayudar... / mal resumen lo se pero espero que les guste la historia


**Bueno esta es mi primer fic así que no sean tan dur s conmigo**

**acepto cualquier tipo de observación o critica para ver si lo continuo o en verdad soy lo suficientemente mala en esto :)**

**sin nada mas que se me ocurra por decir los dejo con la historia...**

_**Declaimer:**_

_**los personajes no me pertenecen sino a rumiko takahashi**_

_**y la historia es 100% mia y la he creado sin animos de lucro**_

**Abrazos de Media noche**

_**Kagome's pov  
**_

Y simplemente no pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, solo me deje llevar por las sensaciones tan agradables que me producía su aroma…tan masculino, tan…tan…tan Él…Tan perfecto…Tan hermoso…Simplemente indescriptible…Como el cálido aroma del mar…pero con la frescura del bosque…

Ese abrazo era completamente diferente al que cualquier persona me hubiera dado, incluso el mismo Inuyasha… Ese abrazo me transmitía emociones muy agradables y una enorme seguridad, si, me sentía segura entre sus fuertes y cálidos brazos…Nunca ni en mis mas alocados sueños creí sentirme tan segura y tan amada entre aquel par de brazos…En realidad nunca pensé sentirme segura ni con su sola presencia, el era un ser que imponía, que con solo su mirada hacia temblar a cualquiera, y ahí estaba yo…En verdad creo que he empezado a sentir algo por el…No en realidad estoy completamente segura que de que siento algo por él, y ese algo es… amor ... Pero era algo inevitable... simplemente con verlo te podrías enamorar pero la vez morir de miedo ya que su mirada es tan fría que tienes que conocerlo lo suficiente para saber lo que siente con tan solo un vistazo a aquellos orbes dorados, aunque eso no aplica para todas las personas solo unas cuantas muy pero muy afortunadas y a la vez desdichadas ya que el podría acabar con sus vidas por tener el privilegio de ver tal acontecimiento, o simplemente, un milagro de kami y estar bajo sus cuidados teniendo un sentimiento positivo hacia esa persona, yo soy una de esas personas a las que kami les sonrió y una pequeña llamada Rin... Pero volviendo a lo del abrazo... El solo me abrazaba como queriéndome decir todo lo que sentía con ello...De mis labios solo salió su nombre como un suspiro _Sesshomau...

El fue rompiendo el abrazo poco a poco, y yo sentía que su calor me faltaba, anhelaba volver a tenerle cerca mío, que nuestros cuerpos se tocaran, fundirnos el uno en el otro para ser uno solo y sentir su cálida respiración en mi cuello

Me miro a los ojos y dijo mi nombre como un susurro casi imperceptible pero que logre escuchar gracias a que estaba cerca mío _ Kagome...

Y se alejo... Siempre era lo mismo desde hace tres meses, tres meses que tenía que me había separado de mis amigos...No es una larga ni complicada historia era lo que por lo regular siempre ocurría, aunque no había terminado así antes...

**Hace 3 meses**

De nuevo Inuyasha había salido en busca de kikyo, ya que se había enterado de que había estado cerca de una de las aldeas en donde habíamos parado a descansar y nos habían dado posada gracias a los "exorcismos" del monje Miroku...

Inuyasha salió en búsqueda de kikyo sin importarle nada ni nadie... incluso yo... En ese momento me sentí completamente desolada, triste, como si estrujaran mi corazón, como si no importara ni un poco, como si tuviera un hueco en el corazón por donde entraba un frío que te calaba hasta los huesos y para nada querida por la persona más importante para mí... Quería llorar, llorar como nunca en la vida había llorado pero no podía ya que ahí se encontraban mis amigos y no quería preocuparos así que solo baje la mirada y camine hacia las habitaciones en donde nos alojaríamos por esa noche, y entre a la que me fue asignada sin deteniéndome a admirar la hermosa decoración de la misma que tenia las paredes de color blanco con unas hermosas flores de sakura en color plateado, el suelo era de madera color caoba y en el centro había un futón grande color blanco con lunas menguante bordadas en color morado...eso me hizo recordad a alguien pero la verdad no estaba de humor para pensar en otras cosas, solo quería recostarme y desahogarme en la almohada dejando escapar de mi boca unos cuantos sollozos que amenazaban con convertirse en gritos...

**Narración**

Cuando ella más o menos creía que sus amigos se hallaban dormidos, se levanto y salido de la aldea dirigiéndose al bosque sin darse cuenta, camino y camino hasta que cansada y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida, tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos de desolación y tristeza que no se había percatado de que había caminado alrededor de 2 horas sin rumbo fijo por el bosque oscuro y que albergaba criaturas peligrosas, estaba sorprendida por la suerte que había tenido al no encontrarse con algún youkai o alguna otra criatura que quisiera matarla para obtener los fragmentos de la shikon no Tama que siempre traía con ella y de paso tener una buena cena

_**Kagome**_

Seguí caminando, intentando recordar por cual dirección venia pero no podría recordarlo…Me empezaba a poner nerviosa, mi respiración aumento estrepitosamente y comencé a sudar…

Decidí que lo mejor sería calmarme ya que no sería nada bueno que me diera un ataque de pánico en medio de aquel bosque tenebroso, así que me senté en las raíces de un árbol a intentar regular mi respiración y descansar un poco ya que me dolían un poco las piernas por tanto caminar_ Creo que no podría estar peor… Aun no puedo creer que Inuyasha me haya dejado de nuevo por ir a buscar a kikyo … bueno en realidad si lo puedo creer, ya debería estar acostumbrada a que el siempre salgo en su búsqueda cada vez que escucha que ella ha paso por alguna aldea, de que tenga deseos de verle, de que…de que.. de que la ame a ella y a mí no, de que se le iluminen los ojos cada vez que la ve, de que con solo pronunciar su nombre una enorme sonrisa aparezca en su rostro y sus facciones se suavicen como si estuviera sumamente en paz y…completamente enamorado…_ empecé a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez sin poder detener los sollozos casi gritos que salían de mis labios mientras abrazaba mis piernas y ocultaba mi rostro en ellas… no se cuanto tiempo pase llorando pero ya nada importaba, no importaba que estuviera perdida a mitad de la noche en un bosque oscuro y completamente tenebroso en donde cualquier youkai hambriento pudiera comerme, no importaba si se sentía cansada y adolorida de las piernas y le ardieran un poco las pequeñas heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo por haber pasado entre arbustos y ramas espinosas, no, ya nada de eso importaba porque no tenía a el amor de su querido Inuyasha no era para ella… nunca lo había sido solo se engaño a ella sola, solo quería vivir en un sueño en una mentira que deseaba nunca acabase…

No sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando pero ya me sentía acalambrada de las piernas y brazos además de que los ojos ya me ardían y los tenía muy hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, me levante estirando los brazos para que se me desacalambraban y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que había empezado a llover y no solo porque la tierra estaba húmeda sino porque yo estaba completamente empapada_ bueno será mejor que busque una cueva o algo parecido si no quiero enfermar_ me pare y comencé a caminar de nuevo_ … pero de una cosa estoy segura esta es la última vez que lloro por Inuyasha él no se merece mis lagrimas ni mi sufrimiento…yo siempre he estado a su lado siempre lo he apoyado y ayudado y como me agradece eligiéndola a ella… a ella que se lo quiere llevar al infierno, a ella que dice amarlo pero le hace daño, ya no aguanto más hay un vacío muy grande en donde debería de estar mi corazón… Inuyasha… Te voy a Olvidar... _ y con una mirada de determinación seguí mi camino en busca de refugio mientras con el dorso de mi mano intentaba borrar el rastro húmedo y pegajoso que dejaron mis lágrimas en mis mejillas… sintiendo que con ese sería el comienzo para olvidarse de él…


End file.
